


Give Him Peace

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Hella late 2018 Christmas [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: He wants a kiss and to hear that voice speak. Neither happens. If anything the severe look gets darker. Which is ridiculous. They’ve had this discussion before.Back when they first started dating. Humans are fragile. More likely to die. They knew that Leonard would be the first one to go in a peaceful world. Leonard smiles, feels his lips crack and blood run down his chin. He’s dying.The air is warm and pleasant. Like steam in the bathroom. Comfort and death.





	Give Him Peace

**Author's Note:**

> You sad you wanted angst so I hope this is okay! Hella late but I hope you like it!

There is a calmness in death that Leonard hadn’t thought of. A serenity. He looks up at Spock. Takes in the curve of his nose, the line of his jaw. Memorizes it. Hoping that when he dies, when he meets Peter at the gates he gets to keep the memory of Spock. That his mother’s bible is wrong and he ain’t going to hell for loving the best thing to ever happen to him.

 

“We knew this was comin’. ‘Tis only the only logical conclusion,” he forces out. Wants to see the quirk of an eyebrow, the twitch of lips. He wants a kiss and to hear that voice speak. Neither happens. If anything the severe look gets darker. Which is ridiculous. They’ve had this discussion before.

 

Back when they first started dating. Humans are fragile. More likely to die. They knew that Leonard would be the first one to go in a peaceful world. Leonard smiles, feels his lips crack and blood run down his chin. He’s dying.

The air is warm and pleasant. Like steam in the bathroom. Comfort and death. 

 

Eyes dart about, looking for Jim or Nyota. Gotta tell them. Gotta reassure them. He knows they’re somewhere. Can hear them. Just can’t see them. Can’t see anything but Spock. Spock who looks so sad. His smile goes away.

 

“Darlin’ don’t look at me like that,” he whispers. It’s getting harder to breathe. Like someone is piling bricks upon his chest. One by one up they stack only they won’t tumble down. He pulls in a rattling breath.

 

“I ain’t sorry that I hurried the timeline up.”

 

He ain’t. It was either him or Nyota. Nyota who understood. Who held his hand. Ain’t nothing but a dried up doctor. What’s that in the face of a woman who could rule the world if she wanted. He’d seen the trap. Had moved before anyone could stop him.

 

“You… can’t say… you wouldn’t… have done…”

 

His eyes are drooping. It’s getting harder to see Spock. He needs to see Spock. Doesn’t want to lose sight of his lover. Doesn’t want to think about why Spock ain’t speaking to him. Doesn’t want to think about the eternity he’s going to have to have without him. Instead, he reaches up with a shaking hand. A hand that wants to be kissed. That wants to cup that strong face. His hand stops right before it touches Spock’s cheek. Just so he can feel the heat but not transfer the pain he feels.

 

There is so much that he wants to say. How much he loved Spock. How he had wanted to spend every second with the half Vulcan that drove him up the wall in the best way possible. There is a literal hole in his gut but he can’t spill it.

 

_ “Bones?” _

 

“Tell me... you love me… One more… time?” he asks weakly. Something warm grabs his hand. Dragging it away from Spock. There is a babbling sound. Like a brooke.

 

No daring rescue is on its way. Not with the ion storm raging up in the atmosphere. Not with their comms damaged and his supplies stolen. He is content with dying.

 

Spock leans down. Chocolate brown eyes soft, watery around the edges. Lips press down on his forehead. Warm little droplets splatter.

 

“I love you,” Spock says in a voice that isn’t quite right. Sounds a bit like Nyota when she’s watching a sad movie.

 

“I love you,” Spock says again with a hiccuping sob.

 

Leonard closes his eyes, a smile stretching across his face. There is peace in death. A calm acceptance in something you can’t change. Giving your life for family. He opens his eyes again, blinking a few times when Spock is replaced with Nyota.

 

“Maybe… they’ll… let me… visit,” he breathes out and breathes no more.

* * *

 

Nyota runs her shaky hands down Leonard’s face. Smoothing away the wrinkles and wiping off the blood and tears. She wants to rage at the man in her lap. Wants to hate him for saving her life. But she can’t. She can’t hate him any more than she can hate the man they both loved and lost.

 

Jim is crying. Loud and hiccuping as he squeezes Leonard’s hands. It had been hard on the Captain. Watching Leonard waste away. At first, there had been stubborn resistance to death. Using what they had to stave off what was coming. But then the hallucinations had come. Followed by a stillness neither of them had liked.

 

It should have been an easy mission. They just hadn’t counted on primitive traps left over from an ancient time. They hadn’t expected the natives having light and sticky fingers. 

 

“He saw Spock,” Jim whispers, blue eyes never leaving Leonard, “he thought  _ you _ were Spock and you let him.”

 

“It brought him peace.”

 

A peace that had evaded the good doctor since they turned on the TV and had their world shaken. Since they… She closes her eyes tightly, not wanting to remember but remembering anyways.

 

They had lost Spock a year ago. The half Vulcan giving his life for the life of the students he was talking to when an angry father had come in strapped with a bomb. Starfleet had wanted to try something new. Encourage recruitment. Get kids excited in space. Spock had gone. No one had expected what had happened.

 

She remembers how she had held Leonard’s hand as they watched children and teachers stream out of the building. Remembers looking for Spock. Remembers the sound that had escaped Leonard when they heard that Spock was still in the building. When the explosion sent up a cloud of dust. 

 

If her pretending to be Spock brought Leonard any measure of peace she would do it a thousand times over. Nyota leans down, pressing another kiss to Leonard’s forehead. If there is a God may they be merciful enough to reunite the two in the afterlife. And if not then she has no problem imaging Leonard, or his father, forcing their way to Spock. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!  
> \-------


End file.
